The present invention is directed to a method of forming a synthetic microfiber blanket of uniform thickness and width from a nonuniform synthetic microfiber blanket with feathered or thin lateral edges.
In certain processes for the production of synthetic fiber blankets used as insulation; air, gas or liquid filtration media; etc., the blanket collected directly from the fiberization process does not have a uniform thickness across the width of the blanket. In one such process, the synthetic fiber blanket collected is thicker along its central longitudinal axis than along its lateral edges. The relatively thin or feathered lateral edges of the blanket normally have to be trimmed to form a blanket of more uniform thickness across its width. The trimming of the lateral edges is a basically nonproductive, but necessary step in the manufacturing operation which produces scrap. Thus, there has been a need to eliminate this step of the manufacturing operation without adversely affecting the insulation or filtration media product.